Love Revolution
by Kanay
Summary: Seven's getting married...or does she finally admit she loves Captain Janeway?


***Warning, this story features two women in love. No infringement to Paramount or anyone else. Enjoy!**

**Love Revolution**

**By Kanay**

**Something old; Something new**

Kathryn Janeway sat poised behind her desk, firmly gripping the fresh mug of coffee she replicated herself moments ago as she tried to sort out her feelings. Chakotay approached her a week ago informing her he was going to marry Seven and life was hell ever since. She was aware they were dating but she always considered it another step forward in Seven's reclamation into humanity and she backed off to allow Seven her required space. She had no idea Seven had actually fallen in love with the man. Whenever she approached Seven about it, the young woman conveniently changed the awkward subject and Janeway let it go. It wasn't long before she found herself on the outside of a relationship she once shared with Seven, replaced by her first officer. But then when Seven blurted out in mid ceremony that she was actually in love with someone else…Janeway was just as confused.

"I don't understand who she's in love with," Chakotay admitted as he paced back and forth in front of Janeway's desk. "I was with her all the time. She didn't have time to fall in love with someone else. "

"I can't imagine the pain you're in, Chakotay."

He laughed in disbelief. "We never even made love."

Janeway bit her lip, uncomfortable with the thought that _anyone _would make love to Seven. To her, Seven was off limits. Untouchable.

Chakotay shook his head. "I won't lie to you, Kathryn. I won't tell you I'm not upset. I love her, but I guess it just isn't meant to be."

"I'll speak to her," Janeway softly replied without hesitation. _Speak to her…_She should have spoken to Seven this morning after she blurted out in front of half the crew that she couldn't go on with the wedding. Hell, she should have spoken to Seven at least a dozen times over the last few weeks but she didn't. That inner voice that guided her so many times had steered her wrong this time. She continued listening with half an ear as Chakotay prattled on while she flashed back to this morning. Being on autopilot, she didn't remember much- the bits and pieces were as incoherent as Chakotay's rambling now.

_Janeway stood front and center in the mess hall as __the musicians began playing the wedding march and Seven entered the mess hall escorted by The Doctor. God, she looked beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. Seven was breathtaking. She walked down the aisle and Janeway could tell the young woman was nervous, clutching The Doctor's arm for support, but when they locked gazes and Seven's eyes sparkled Janeway wanted to hold her and never let go. _

"_Chakotay and Seven would like to say their own vows," Janeway said. All eyes fell on Seven as they waited for her to begin. _

_Seven faced Chakotay and paused for what seemed an eternity. Then she tuned her head and looked into Janeway's eyes. Kathryn noticed it immediately- that spark was gone__. But there was more. Seven was trying to communicate with her. She looked to Chakotay again, then Janeway, lingering longer than it should have, then returned her attention to Chakotay. _

"_I cannot marry y__ou," Seven said._

_Chakotay leaned in to whisper but Janeway had the front row and clearly heard what the rest of the room couldn't. "What's wrong?"_

_Unfortunately for Chakotay, Seven wasn't as __subtle. "I am not in love with you," she declared loud enough for the remainder of the ship to hear. "I am in love with someone else."_

_Chakotay reached out and gently grabbed __Seven's arm but she pulled it free and ran off, leaving Chakotay awkwardly alone, but it was Seven whose heart Janeway ached for in this moment._

"Kathryn, did you hear what I said?" Chakotay snapped, forcing her back to the present. He caught a brief glimpse of something wash over her face as she shook herself out of her stupor. It wasn't much, and he couldn't put his finger exactly on it, but as he continued watching her reaction something clicked inside and he put together another piece to the puzzle. "It's you."

Janeway furrow her brow in surprise but there was no talking sense to the man once he made up his mind on something.

"—I'd like to request some extra personal time."

"Chakotay, please…" Her thoughts trailed at the ridiculousness of his accusation.

"I need to embark on a spiritual journey, Kathryn."

Janeway considered all the man had gone through in the course of a single day and understood his need for some time off. She nodded her compliance. "Take all the time you need, Chakotay," she replied. "Let me know when you're ready for duty again."

"Thank you," he solemnly said, then left without waiting for her reply.

Janeway sat in awe as she considered Chakotay's accusation. She had barely spent any time with Seven since she began dating Chakotay. Their time spent before that was either working conditions or playing a few rounds of Velocity- hardly the romantic setting. There had to be someone else in the picture and she decided she would speak to Seven after her shift whether the young woman was ready to speak or not.

Alarmed by the sudden chirp from her console, she shook herself free of her thoughts and keyed in a sequence to retrieve an incoming message.

Captain,

As you are aware, the Doctor has been assisting me to develop my social skills. I require your assistance with Lesson 43. Please meet me in Holodeck 2 at 1600 hours.

Seven of Nine

Astrometrics Officer

USS Voyager

The mere sight of Seven's name had brought a smile to Janeway's face and she momentarily forgot about everything else on her mind. The wedding…Chakotay…the awkward silence when Chakotay accused her of being the object of Seven's affection…it was a distant memory, if only for an instant. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of daydreaming, not the first time this week, but when she subconsciously fantasized herself in Seven's arms- about to make love- she forced herself back to reality and glanced at the clock on her wall eager to see how much longer she had to wait to see Seven again.

"Twenty-five minutes…"

She forced herself to contain her emotions- happiness, heartache, anticipation, she couldn't possibly imagine how Seven was feeling right now when she could barely contain herself. She realized that any attempt on her part to work for the remainder of her shift was useless if the last five minutes were any indication. Giving in, she instructed the computer to log her off duty and headed to Holodeck 2 a little early. As she walked to the holodeck at a casual pace wondering what Lesson 43 could possibly be, she fantasized about teaching Seven a few things she was positive The Doctor didn't have in his structured plan. When she entered the holodeck she was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar program.

Deep in the snowy forest, she walked to the welcoming house that waited. Traipsing through the snow, she approached the home only to find the front door slightly opened. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should knock or not. "Computer, who is in Holodeck 2?"

"Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine," the computer responded.

Janeway entered the home without knocking and half expected to see Seven waiting for her with that semi-frightened look she used to have the first few times Seven joined her in the DaVinci program. Instead, she was alone in the living room of the home. She glanced around at the blazing fire in the hearth and the ornately decorated room and became immediately impressed with the program designer's attention to detail, placing it around late 19th Century. Off to the side a door leading to another room was slightly ajar and she was about to investigate when she heard voices coming from that direction. Janeway took a few steps closer and quietly listened.

"Is that the way you feel?"

"Yes, I am…sorry"

Janeway couldn't place the male voice but the other one was definitely Seven's. She was talking to a hologram.

"I don't understand why you need to cancel the wedding."

"I told you. I am not in love with you," Seven replied. Janeway could hear the pain in her voice.

"You can _learn_ to love me."

"I am in love with another," Seven pleaded.

Janeway's attention perked up and she inched closer to the door hoping to solve the mystery.

"Tell me his name," the male demanded. "I'll challenge him for your hand."

"It is not that easy."

"—His name!"

There was a long pause and Janeway found herself holding her breath in anticipation of his name.

"I am in love…with…Kathryn."

Janeway's mouth fell open at Seven's admission. In her haste to leave unnoticed she backed into a small table and knocked a vase onto the floor. She cringed at the noise, hoping Seven didn't hear it, but the program suddenly ended and she was left standing a few meters from Seven in the empty holodeck.

"Captain, what did you hear?"

"—Nothing."

Seven closed the space between them and studied the smaller woman. "Your pupils are dilated and your heartbeat has increased. You are lying."

Janeway smiled awkwardly. "Honest, Seven. I just got here."

Seven was familiar with the captain enough to recognize her uncanny quirks when she was gathering her thoughts- pursing her lips as she studied the situation and the way her eyelid twitched. To anyone who bothered paying attention, they were noticeable gestures she'd done a dozen times dealing with aliens and it was obvious Janeway was stalling now. Doubt cast shadow over Janeway's words and in one swift motion Seven slid one arm around Janeway's waist and quickly pulled the older woman towards her before covering the captain's lips with her own.

Janeway melted into the kiss. But it was more than a simple connection. It was everything wrong suddenly turning right. It was years of solitude unexpectedly being washed away by the least likely source. Butterflies and tingles, hot flashes and a heart begging for more. It was…perfection.

"Stop," Janeway murmured. She broke the kiss and pushed Seven away. "I don't love you like that, Seven."

The words stung harder than Seven could imagine words could and she looked to Janeway for an explanation. As gray eyes darkened she found her answer. "You are lying again."

Before Janeway could explain, Seven abruptly left the holodeck. No sooner had the doors closed behind Seven that Janeway's heart began to feel as vastly empty as the holodeck.

Still fuming from her encounter with the captain, Seven stormed into sickbay and slammed the holoprogram chip onto a small console so hard it was a miracle it didn't break. The commotion came as a surprise and The Doctor jumped up from his desk and rushed over to see what the ruckus was about.

"Seven, what's wrong?"

"Lesson 43 is what's wrong!"

He noticed her face was flushed and motioned for her to have a seat on the bio bed while he took some readings and calmed her down. "I'm detecting an elevated temperature and an increase in your heart rate. Are you ill?"

"I am annoyed," Seven snapped.

The Doctor had the sense there was more going on that a medical emergency and closed his tricorder. "Psychology can be a tricky thing to master, Seven. Even with all my advance programming I'm still working out the kinks of human emotions."

"I am Borg. Emotions are for weak individuals. In the collective we had cohesion, a single mission. There was no need for apologies and confessions. "

Sensing her frustration, The Doctor took another approach. "If you like, I can go to the holodeck with you and we can work through the scenario together." Seven's stern glare suggested she disagreed and he went another route. "Perhaps you can ask Captain Janeway to help instead."

"Captain Janeway has done enough!" Seven hopped off the bio bed and returned to Cargo Bay 2.

_Inefficient._

_Disappointment._

_Imperfection._

The words rolled through Seven's mind one after another as she berated herself. In addition to her actions having been inefficient, she disappointed Chakotay by waiting so long to break off their engagement, giving him hope where none really existed in the first place. But that wasn't the worst of it. She failed Captain Janeway, the one person who accepted her on this ship and made it a mission to assist her in regaining her humanity.

_Unacceptable._

Seven was at her work console for the better part of an hour where she accomplished nothing in the way of work. Guilt was funny like that. What the reemergence of her humanity didn't help her realize her conscience did. Plain and simple, she owed Chakotay an explanation for her actions and she owed Janeway an apology for her improper behavior on the holodeck.

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters," the computer responded.

Seven shut down her workstation and returned to Chakotay's quarters for the first time since embarrassing him in front of the crew this morning.

When she arrived she immediately tried to enter as she had so many times during their relationship but there was a personal lockout blocking all interruptions. She was about to return to the cargo bay when Chakotay appeared at the door.

"Hello, Seven."

"Commander, may I speak with you in private?"

Seeing Seven again before completing the healing ritual was hard enough, but hearing Seven address him in a professional manner put to rest any hope he had about a possible reunion. He stepped aside and welcomed her in his quarters.

"I don't suppose you've had a change of heart?" he asked.

Seven frowned.

"I didn't think so." Chakotay moved across the room and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He invited her to sit beside him and was pleasantly surprised when she accepted.

"I have come to explain."

Chakotay smiled uncomfortably. "That's not necessary, Seven. If you feel I rushed you then I apologize."

"You did not rush me."

"If you've fallen out of love with me then I accept that too."

Seven shook her head. "It is not that easy."

Sensing her uneasiness, Chakotay placed a consoling hand on her leg and tried to relax her. "I'm not upset, Seven. I'm confused."

Seven considered for a moment all her reasons- the many moments of apprehension not only regarding her lack of romantic feelings for the commander but the intensity of her romantic feelings for the captain. She was being pulled in two directions. It pained her to know Janeway knew her true feelings and still rejected her, yet she couldn't let Chakotay think her decision had anything to do with him. She may not have ever been in love with him but she did love and respect him enough to give him the truth.

"I love you, Chakotay, the way I love Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim…but I was never _in love_ with you."

Chakotay cocked his brow in surprise. "Not even a little?"

Seven grimaced and shook her head. "I am sorry."

"Are you sure you understand love, Seven?"

Annoyed, Seven overlooked his ignorance. "I assure you, Commander, I understand love."

"Then why?" he asked. "Why go through this whole song and dance if you were never in love with me?"

"Because I was confused."

"Confused? Confused at what?"

"My feelings," Seven admitted. "As I stated earlier, I was not in love with _you_ but I am in love."

Chakotay studied her face a moment and threw out the name he suspected. "Captain Janeway."

Seven looked down in shame.

"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier," Chakotay said. "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"The late night discussions with the captain you were always running off to…the early morning breakfasts…every time she needed something, whether it was something being recalibrated or advice or even company in the holodeck, she yelled jump and you jumped."

"I do not recall jumping."

Chakotay shook his head. "It's a figure of speech, Seven. It means you'd do anything for her. Would you?"

Seven considered the question a moment. Janeway had done so much for her already, much more than any individual. It was Janeway who severed her from the collective…Janeway who introduced her to the ways of humanity…Janeway who watched her fail and never gave up on her…Janeway who was about to abandon her crew to save her from the Borg Queen, risking her own life with assimilation…and It was Janeway she fought with and philosophized with and longed to be with.

She owed her life to Janeway. "I would die for her."

Chakotay slowly nodded as he realized he could never have what Seven offered and could never compete with Captain Janeway for Seven's heart. "You should be with her."

Seven frowned. "She does not feel the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Captain Janeway knows my feelings." Seven remembered the holodeck program and wondered exactly how much Janeway had actually heard. It didn't matter how _much_ she heard. What mattered was that Janeway heard her tell the hologram she was in love with her captain. When she challenged Janeway with the kiss she could have sworn the captain kissed her back. With intent. But when Janeway said she didn't love her like that…maybe she had misread the clues. "She does not share my feelings."

Chakotay smirked and looked away. "Yes she does."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen her look at you," he said. "It's the same way I used to look at her when I was in love with her. I know what's she's thinking because I've been there. It damn near broke my heart when she never looked at me the same way. Eventually the feelings faded and I moved on but I was truly and hopelessly in love with her, Seven. That's how she looks at you now."

"She has told me she does not feel the same for me."

"She'll never admit it, Seven. She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

Seven considered her options a moment and realized Chakotay was right. The captain would never admit to being in love with someone in her crew. Captain Janeway was about structure and following rules, and although Seven didn't know all the rules of the Prime Directive or the fraternization protocol within Starfleet, she knew Janeway had strong objections to romantic interludes within differences in the command structure. Being the only captain on the ship, her choices were limited to holograms, aliens, and no one.

"You are correct, Commander. I must return to the cargo bay now but I hope this will not interfere in our relationship."

Chakotay smiled. "Don't worry about me, Seven. I'll bounce back. The question is, will you?"

Seven didn't know how to answer. She could deal with loving Janeway from afar. She'd been doing it for a while now. But could she deal with Janeway pulling away from her now that she knew Seven's feelings?

Seven stood and walked towards the door. Before leaving, she turned and silently offered Chakotay gratitude with an awkward smile- appreciative for his understanding and support. "I am Borg," she sighed. "I will adapt."

Captain Janeway sat perched on the sofa in her quarters, miserable. She was miserable for being stuck in this godforsaken quadrant on this godforsaken ship in the journey from hell. The only thing that kept her going some days was Seven, and given her reaction to Seven's kiss earlier this afternoon she realized even that was a thing of the past now. _Stupid, Kathryn. _She was about to undergo another round of self chastising when the door chime alerted her to a visitor.

"Computer, who is at my door?"

"Commander Chakotay," the computer informed her.

She put down the drink she was nursing and approached the door hesitantly, taking a breath before greeting her first officer.

Chakotay brushed himself past Janeway and stood in the middle of the room so he got her full attention. "Kathryn, you might want to have a seat for this."

Surprised and not in the mood, Janeway walked up to him and let her scathing words tell him this wasn't a good time. "Is this part of the akoocheemoya ritual?"

"I can't concentrate on the healing ritual until I get this off my chest."

"I'm not in the mood, Chakotay, so unless this is a life or death situation you better spit it out because I'd like to finish my date with my good friend Jack." She gestured to the small end table that held her whiskey.

Chakotay cringed. "Has it come to this? Are you going to sit there and get drunk when there's a beautiful woman just _waiting_ for you to open up?"

Janeway didn't need a translator to read between the lines. She knew full well he was talking about Seven. What she _didn't_ know was how little he knew about what happened in the holodeck, but her guilt took over all rhyme and reason within her and she continued to deny her feelings.

"You're walking a dangerous line, Chakotay. I don't interfere in your personal life–"

"—No, Kathryn. It's _you_ that's walking a dangerous line. You're about to throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Janeway slowly shook her head, trying to deny his accusation but she wasn't kidding anyone. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know more than you give me credit for," he argued. "Ever since Seven came on board you've taken a personal interest in her. You saw things in her nobody else did. Over time, with your guidance and patience she became one of the family as she regained her humanity. I also know she's in love with you. _You're_ the reason she called off the wedding."

"Chakotay, I had nothing to do with that."

"Yes you did," he countered. "You had everything to do with it. She didn't tell me the reason she broke off the engagement until a short while ago, but in my heart a part of me knew it all along. That's why I wasn't too upset with you earlier. I knew she was in love with you…and what's more is I know you're in love with her too."

Janeway's eyes teared up as she couldn't hide the truth any longer. "Chakotay, I never meant to hurt you."

Chakotay smiled warmly and hugged Janeway in support. "I don't hold any grudges, Kathryn. I came here to tell you I know why you won't allow yourself to love her, but you're wrong."

"I'm the captain of this ship, Chakotay. I can't allow myself to become romantically involved with a member of my crew."

"You've been using that excuse for years. We have a long journey ahead and there's a possibility we may _never_ reach earth. You can either allow yourself to love again or become angry and bitter and lonely, but that's not what holds you back now. You think you'll be betraying me if you follow your heart."

Janeway pursed her lips and refused to hear him out. "Chakotay, I've made my decision."

"It's my job as your first officer to tell you when you're wrong, but tonight I come to you as your friend. Your decision is flawed, Kathryn."

"Is that your opinion?"

"It's a fact."

Janeway sighed. She'd been down this road with Chakotay a dozen times before, each time coming away battered and worn for doing what she knew in her heart to be best for the crew. This was no different. She couldn't allow herself the guilty pleasure of giving herself to another when she was already spread thin by her command. It wouldn't be fair to anyone she loved, least of all Seven. She deserved better. Seven deserved someone who could give her heart fully, someone who could love and let herself be loved in return without the demands of crew and ship and everything that stood between them and home.

"This is the bottom line, Kathryn. You can kid yourself into thinking you're doing what's best for everyone, and you can kid yourself into thinking you're doing the moral thing by not betraying me, but I won't be responsible for your misery. You're not betraying me. Seven of Nine is in love with you. You're in love with Seven of Nine. And you're making a fatal mistake if you think you can deny any of that. Now do yourself and this crew a favor and go be with her."

Before Janeway could respond Chakotay stormed out of her quarters and left her dumbfounded by his honesty. If he was hurt he certainly didn't show it. She turned to look at the whiskey bottle on the table to weigh her options and realized he was 100% right. The question now was, would Seven ever forgive her?

Seven of Nine dedicated her evening to charting the next region of space rather than regenerate. With regeneration came dreams, and the last thing she wanted right now was to dream about Captain Janeway again. If she could focus on interstellar bodies rather than Captain Janeway's body she might be able to put aside the incident on the holodeck earlier until she decided the best course of action to atone for her behavior. A simply apology wouldn't be enough. No one kissed Captain Janeway passionately and escaped punishment. She was deep in thought scanning a nebula five light years away when Janeway summoned her through her workstation.

Seven,

Report to my quarters at 1900 hours. This is an order.

Captain Janeway

USS Voyager

Seven noted the time and realized she 1900 hours was only a few minutes away. Retrieving a padd, she quickly downloaded a large portion of data she had been working on earlier and prepared herself for the standard punishment- being stripped her duties and possible confinement to the cargo bay.

The walk to deck three was longer than she realized, perhaps due to the reprimand she was sure to receive. _Conduct unbecoming…sexual harassment…_she regretted kissing Kathryn Janeway and making her captain uncomfortable, even if it was the best 16.2 seconds she could remember.

Arriving at the captain's quarters, she paused a moment to contain herself before pressing the door chime. When the door slid open she entered and clasped her hands behind her back, standing at attention while expecting the worst.

"You should relax," Janeway said from across the room. "You might sprain something."

Seven followed the sound of Captain Janeway's voice through the dimly lit room until she found the captain standing in the doorway to her bedroom, smiling. Gone was the sterile Starfleet uniform, replaced with a slinky cranberry colored dress reminiscent of one Janeway wore in a holodeck simulation The Doctor often used in his early social lessons. Seven always thought Janeway looked aesthetically pleasing in that dress. _Very _aesthetically pleasing. The lounging room also had a small table set, decorated as a romantic setting for two, complete with candles and ornate wine glasses.

"I do not understand," Seven stated.

Janeway crossed the room until she reached Seven and stood barely a breath away. Gazing deep into icy blue eyes, she realized she could get lost in them if she allowed. And she did. She loved Seven, and was _in love_ with Seven. No, _hopelessly_ in love with Seven and it took almost losing her to force her conscious to accept what her subconscious knew all along. Awkward seconds ticked on as Janeway considered everything she stood to lose. Seven turned her face away but Janeway reached up and brought Seven's face back to hers. For long moments they stood gazing into each other's eyes. The silence was deafening as their breathing slowly became synchronized, and for the first time in her life Kathryn felt someone looking beyond the surface and deep into her soul. She didn't put up walls and she didn't hide from it. Kathryn offered her heart up and left herself vulnerable for Seven to take it and break it. Or free it.

Captain Janeway was always good at hiding her emotions when something frightened her. Right now she hoped that she could utilize some of that bravery in her personal interaction with Seven. She wanted to hide the nervous wreck she was inside as she reached her right hand and placed it over Seven's heart.

"Captain?"

"I'm so in love with you, Seven. I don't expect you to forgive me for my actions earlier, but please know I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember."

Seven pulled away and clasped her hands behind her back in annoyance. "You're in love with me? When you told me you didn't love me on the holodeck…my heart hurt. I wished you had never severed me from the Collective…that I had never known what being in love was like…and now you tell me you love me? Is this your next lesson in helping me regain my humanity?"

Janeway slowly shook her head in fear, afraid that her lie had been too much for Seven, that Seven would never trust her again. "This wasn't a lesson, Seven. I was being foolish and dishonest, and I hope that you'll give me a second chance."

"Why should I believe you now?"

Janeway paused a moment to gather her words before she spoke again, this time fully from her heart. "I was afraid, Seven. I still am."

"Afraid of me?"

"—No, afraid of _me_."

"Explain."

Janeway turned and took a few steps back, trying to summarize her feelings in a way that made sense. After a moment, she returned her gaze to Seven and opened her heart.

"I've been in love before," Janeway began. "As you know I was engaged to be married when Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. When I agreed to marry Mark I believed there couldn't possibly be anything greater. Then when I learned he married someone else I was hurt. Not as hurt as I could have been…I guess I had moved on by then."

"Something else had taken his place," Seven guessed.

"…or _someone_ else. Seven, we've butted heads from the very beginning, but we learned to respect each other. You've grown into a valuable member of my crew and I rely on you for more than sensor readings. But somewhere along the way from when you came aboard and now…what we have between us changed. I can't name the day it happened but it almost destroyed me when I found out you were marrying Chakotay."

"I don't understand why you lied to me on the holodeck."

"Because I don't like losing control, and when it comes to you I feel as if I've completely lost control."

"Did you feel this way during your engagement to Mark Johnson?"

Janeway sniggered. "That's the thing. As much in love with Mark as I was it pales in comparison when I think about my feelings for you."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"It is when you consider the _intensity_ of my feelings. But one thing is certain," Janeway walked closer to Seven, barely a breath away, and stared lovingly into her eyes. "I realized I could either allow myself to fall in love or let you go and fall apart. I can't promise it'll be easy, but I promise I'll never lie to you again if you'll give me another chance."

"Captain—"

"—Call me Kathryn."

Seven nodded cautiously. "Kathryn." The name rolled off her tongue like poetry. _Kathryn…Kath…ryn…_

"I realize you probably hate me right now—"

"—I could never hate you, Kathryn," Seven softly responded.

Janeway's insides were ablaze at the sound of Seven using her name. She reached up around Seven's head and brought Seven's lips within reach of her own. "Can we talk about it later? I don't want to ruin this moment."

Seven's insides jolted with anticipation. "What happens in this moment?" she whispered, barely able to get the words out.

Janeway's response came in the form of a kiss as her lips covered Sevens. Soft, warm lips pressed together and spoke beyond words. Janeway's pulse throbbed in every part of her body, and when Seven's slender fingers ran through her auburn hair as she locked themselves together in their kiss, she fought hard not to lose control and take Seven right now.

"If we don't stop," Janeway panted, "we'll end up making love right here."

"I can think of worse things," Seven countered. Her statuesque form softened and her right hand gently caressed down Kathryn's side and up over her breast, sensing a hardened nipple beneath the material as she continued kissing Janeway deeply.

"I…replicated…dinner…" Janeway mumbled.

"It…will be…there…in the…morning," Seven whispered through an onslaught of kisses.

Yes, they would definitely talk about it later, when cooler heads prevailed. In this moment hormones raged and defenses weakened. Seven realized no matter how annoyed with Janeway she was earlier, she couldn't stop loving her. Unable to refrain any longer, she gave in to her desire and scooped the smaller woman up into her arms. Kathryn didn't resist. Seven noticed immediately how much lighter Kathryn was than what she previously imagined. Captain Janeway- the woman who battled aliens and challenged the Borg- was larger than life, the personification of strength and bravery, passion and ingenuity- a true leader in every sense of the word. Kathryn Janeway, however, was the essence that brought the captain to life compacted neatly into a Starfleet uniform. To Seven, Kathryn was the epitome of what it was to be human. Seven easily carried Kathryn into the bedroom without breaking contact with her lips.

Seven gently lowered Kathryn onto the floor as Kathryn's fingers ran through Seven's hair, freeing the long blond locks from the austere bun. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are with your hair down?"

Seven beamed. The Doctor had told her she was beautiful, Lt. Chapman had told her she was beautiful on their sole date once, and Chakotay had told her she was beautiful, but all of it paled in comparison when the words came from Kathryn. "I can continue leaving my hair down if it pleases you, Kathryn."

Janeway smiled. "No, I don't want the crew distracted. Let's save it for private time."

Seven nodded.

Janeway continued running her fingers through Seven's hair with slow, sensual strokes as Seven closed her eyes and tilted her head back at the sensation. Shockwaves of tingles ran through every nerve in her body at Kathryn's soft touch. A tiny smile began to form and Janeway leaned in to kiss Seven's lips as they curled. For long moments Seven relished in the warmth that Kathryn brought her, stimulating and unyielding. None of her research in human sexuality had prepared her for the ambush of these intense feelings. Suddenly, as if an internal alarming sensor wailed within her, Seven panicked and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Janeway asked.

Seven frowned as she gathered her thoughts. "My research has been inadequate, Kathryn. I do not want to disappoint you."

_She doesn't want to disappoint __**me**__? _Janeway blushed at how embarrassingly honest and raw Seven was sometimes. She reached up and stroked Seven's cheek. "Seven, I've never made love to another woman either. I think we're both equally nervous."

"You deserve someone who can satisfy you, Kathryn. I do not want to fail."

Janeway grinned. "Seven, you've exceeded every expectation I ever had of you. For you to return my feelings now is more than I could ever hope for," she choked on the words as they came out. "We can stop right here if you want. Or we can guide each other to the next level of our relationship. It's your decision. I don't want to push you."

Seven paused a moment. She wanted nothing more than to take their relationship to the next level right here, right now, but nervousness took hold and froze her as inexperience took control of her actions. "I wish to make love to you, Kathryn, but I am unsure how to proceed without replicating phallic counterparts."

Janeway laughed nervously. "We'll get to that one day, Seven. Tonight, let's focus on us. I want you to forget about your research. Forget about everything you've read. I want you to concentrate on what feels good when I touch you." She leaned in and gently nibbled Seven's earlobe. "Let me know when you like something…listen to your heart."

"I like that," Seven cooed as Kathryn continued nibbling her ear.

"I thought you might." Kathryn kissed Seven's neck, gently trailing tender kisses along her neckline to that delicate spot on her throat before kissing a line up to Seven's lips, assuring her this time was about them. Kathryn and Seven. No need for oils or attachments or anything else their bodies couldn't provide naturally.

Seven responded well by deepening their kiss as her full lips covered Kathryn's like a woman possessed. Passion certainly wasn't a problem and Janeway had the suspicion Seven knew more than she was letting on. _Oh God, if she makes love as passionately as she kisses I might not survive the night_. As Seven cupped Kathryn's chin and made love to her mouth, Janeway slowly reached behind herself and unclasped her dress. The thin straps slipped off her shoulders and the dress conveniently bunched at her feet.

Seven immediately noticed Kathryn's dress had fallen and she stepped back to appreciate the view. "You are beautiful, Kathryn."

"I don't suppose you'd like to join me?" Janeway asked mischievously.

Seven turned around and cocked her head to the side. "Assist me."

Janeway stepped up to Seven's back and gently slid her fingers between the biosuit fastener. It was easier to remove than she thought as she slid her fingers down the back seam that went the length of Seven's torso. Placing bare hands on Seven's back, she guided the biosuit off as she slid her arms up Seven's back, over strong shoulders, and down long slender arms.

Janeway knew from playing Velocity with Seven that the young woman had a Borg implant on her right arm, but she had never touched it before. Seven always considered it a shameful reminder of her days in the Collective and she winced as Kathryn's fingers ran over the metal now while removing her biosuit. Detecting Seven's tension, Kathryn kissed the young woman's neck while her right hand sensually traced up Seven's arm and casually over the implant, assuring Seven that _every_ part of her was desirable, even the Borg implants. Janeway's left arm slipped around Seven's waist and half hugged her until her tension eased.

With Kathryn's breasts pressed firmly into Seven's back, the young woman closed her eyes and relished in the moment, amazed their bodies fit together so perfectly. Kathryn continued leaving soft pecks on Seven's neck as she eased her grip around Seven's waist, lightly running her fingers over Seven's abdomen slowly until they found their way to her breast.

"Kathryn," Seven whispered. "I believe my clitoris is experiencing sexual stimulation."

Janeway smiled. "Mmmmm…it's wonderful, isn't it?"

Seven quickly turned around and pulled Janeway into her arms, gazing deeply into dark gray eyes more alive than she had ever seen them. "Is this what Lt. Torres experiences when she is horny?"

Janeway laughed at Seven's casual use of slang. "I would say it's a good bet."

"Kathryn, are you horny too?"

Janeway didn't care that she blushed three shades of red at the question. She also didn't care that she was standing nude in the arms of her half naked Astrometrics officer. Seven years of celibacy…years of pent up sexual frustration not even a hologram can cure…body parts throbbing and aching for more…she could barely refrain from growling… "Yes, Seven. I'm _very_ horny."

In an instant, Seven scooped Kathryn up into her arms and kissed her so hard, so deep, that Kathryn swore she was transcending into another dimension as Seven's demanding lips covered her own. Somewhere between butterflies in stomach, hearts pounding, and tongues dancing, Kathryn was lowered onto the bed while Seven quickly removed the rest of her biosuit.

Seven's full weight pressed into Janeway's body and Kathryn happily accepted it. She slid her arms between Seven's and pulled the young woman tighter.

"I do not want to crush you," Seven whispered before rolling them over and taking the bottom.

Kathryn smiled and straddled Seven as she sat up. "I like this much better," she purred. Leaning forward, her smaller breasts pressed into Seven's full bosom and the stimulation excited her further as she savored the intimate connection. Stroking Seven's cheek ever so lightly, she kissed Seven. A gentle nip of lips led to delicious sucking as Kathryn captured Seven's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging long and slow before searching out Seven's tongue.

Seven melted into Kathryn's touch. A wave of unfamiliar sensations roared through her body but she allowed herself the simple pleasure of enjoying the moment rather than analyzing the new and overwhelming sensations of Kathryn's breasts pressed into her own or Kathryn's moist center pressed into her abdomen.

"You've got to breathe," Kathryn whispered.

When Seven opened her eyes for a brief moment, Kathryn noticed they had changed color- richer, like the cerulean frost shade of blue she often used when she painted skies or oceans in the DaVinci holo program, and it excited her to know she was the cause of Seven's arousal. She continued kissing Seven while hands roamed freely, inciting soft moans from Seven as she continued exploring body parts untouched by another.

"Mmmm...please continue."

Kathryn smiled at Seven's unique way of encouragement. While one hand reached behind Seven and held their bodies together, her other hand casually slipped between their bodies, sensually running loving strokes on Seven's abdomen. Seven squirmed at the touch but groaned in pleasure as Kathryn's mouth trailed a line of kisses from Seven's lips down to her breasts, giving each nipple adequate attention. Her right hand slipped further down, parting a narrow passage between them until it reached Seven's hot warmth that begged further exploration.

Seven arched her back at the touch and bucked her hips involuntarily. "Kathryn…"

Icy blue eyes that were darkened by urgency opened widely and stared into Kathryn, and the older woman was shaken by her own desire as Seven begged.

"I need more."

Kathryn swallowed hard at Seven's pleading, inciting further arousal within herself and she didn't know how much longer she would last. Unsure how much Seven could handle, she cautiously slipped two fingers into Seven and thrust deep inside the velvet walls that welcomed them. Her thumb gently rubbed the bundle of nerves at the top that always sent her over the edge and she knew this would have a similar effect on Seven. Seeing Seven now…watching the young woman submit at her touch…feeling the bump and grind of Seven's hips thrust into her as if begging for more…Kathryn's sense of sanity was quickly fading.

Seven wrapped her legs around Kathryn's waist as her orgasm grew fast and strong. Kathryn felt the warm walls tighten around her fingers and she used her body weight to increase the thrusting, but what she didn't count on was how intense the added friction would be on her own private parts. Thoughts became fragmented. Every sound of their lovemaking became a distant echo in the room. A droplet of sweat trickled down her temple and her heart beat faster than she ever remembered, but when Seven began to shake and plunged into one final arch she slowed the pace and guided her lover through the intense orgasm while allowing herself the luxury of her own desperate release. When Seven collapsed from exhaustion, Kathryn carefully removed her fingers and held Seven so tightly, yet so tenderly, and collapsed on top of her.

After several long moments, Kathryn regained enough strength to move again and she carefully slid off Seven and snuggled into her. Placing her hand on Seven's heart once again, she relished in the harmonic vibration of their lovemaking.

"I love you." Kathryn choked on the words as she said them, but it wasn't from fear or doubt. Those three little words evoked more emotion in this moment than facing a dozen Borg Cubes or the studying the greatest works of literature and art. They were heartfelt and they illustrated her unconditional surrender to Seven.

"You have just achieved orgasm, Kathryn. You are experiencing euphoria—"

"—No, Seven. I mean it." Kathryn cupped Seven's chin and turned her face so she could look into Seven's eyes. "You're my heart."

When Seven realized there was more than hormones expressing love, that Kathryn had truly given her heart to Seven, she leaned in and kissed Kathryn again. For the remainder of the night Kathryn and Seven made love and by morning they had lost count. When the computer chirped Janeway's usual wakeup call she was in the midst of climaxing…again. With wet hair plastered to their heads and sheets soaked in sweat, Kathryn and Seven laid there relaxed in the comfort of their newfound relationship.

**Something borrowed; Something blue**

Five years later, Kathryn Janeway found herself in an oddly familiar situation. With Chakotay by her side sporting their dress uniforms, they stood front and center in the mess hall joined by several of the crew. When the musicians began playing the wedding march, Seven entered the mess hall escorted by The Doctor.

Janeway smiled at how beautiful Seven looked in the ivory lace dress. "You don't have any regrets?" she whispered to Chakotay.

Chakotay smirked. "I've been waiting for this day for years, Kathryn. My only regret is that I had to wait so long."

Seven was breathtaking, and Kathryn could tell the young woman was nervous as she clutched The Doctor's arm for support. Surrounded by their closest friends, she watched carefully as they walked down the aisle. Holding her head high, she nervously pressed any wrinkles from her uniform without taking her eyes off Seven. _Stop being nervous._ _You'll get through this._

Seven joined Janeway and Chakotay and took her place in front of the captain, anxiously holding her breath in anticipation as she realized her second attempt at marriage would be lasting. There were no regrets this time, and as she looked into Chakotay's eyes she caught that faint glimpse of melancholy that sometimes surfaced since the last time they were in the mess hall for a wedding.

All eyes remained on the captain while the crew waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Friends and family, we're gathered here to celebrate the union of Kathryn and Seven," Chakotay announced. His first formal words as temporary captain weren't exactly what he had thought they would be. But then he never imagined Janeway and Seven would remain a couple this long either and he did his best to hide his sadness at losing the only two women on Voyager he loved. As Kathryn and Seven turned to face each other and recite their vows. Promises of tomorrow and ever after were spoken, and confronting the hopelessly long journey back to earth was much more encouraging for Kathryn Janeway with Seven by her side.


End file.
